Recycled waste paper is a major source of feedstock for the manufacture of paper products. The recycled waste paper may be generated from various sources of waste material, which often includes other recoverable and recyclable materials. For example, common sources of waste material frequently include polymeric materials, such as plastics, and metals, such as aluminum.
Although these recoverable and recyclable materials may be obtained from various sources of waste material and used as feedstock for the manufacture of various products, existing methods of recovering these materials are inefficient and subject to the economics of labor intensive recovery, sorting, and cleaning processes. For example, many existing methods of recovering these reusable materials require sorting the materials at the source or at an intermediate facility prior to subsequent processing of the materials into useful products. Thus, there remains a need for more efficient methods for processing waste materials to increase recovery and recycling of more of the waste materials in a more economical process.